


Small Favors

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "Uncle Bobby we need a favor," Dean asked as if it pained him to do so.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Small Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt touched for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Bobby tried not to panic as he accepted the collect call from Dean. The boys never called him collect unless there was a problem they couldn't fix on their own.

"Uncle Bobby we need a favor," Dean asked as if it pained him to do so.

"Anything I can do," Bobby quickly agreed.

"Dad's working a case and Sammy and I are stuck at sleepaway camp," Dean said in a hushed tone.

"You want me to come and get you two?" he asked trying to come up with a valid reason to pull them out of camp.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby but Dad wants me to check out a few things here for him. He couldn't get a job here so he needs someone on the inside. It's not so bad but we have to do these weird activities every day. One of our daily activities is we have to write a note home to tell our family what we're doing and how much we miss them. I told them our Dad is on the road for work but we have a favorite Uncle that would like to get daily mail from us, is that okay?" Dean quickly explained.

"I would love to get mail from you both," Bobby promised him before he hung up. The boys always managed to surprise him.


End file.
